EP 1 652 212 discloses a high-pressure discharge lamp having a ceramic discharge vessel, which has fragment protection by being surrounded by two sleeves.
WO 2008/022929 discloses a discharge lamp which is sheathed by a plastic sleeve, in particular for fragment protection purposes.
The use of such plastic sleeves is, however, restricted to lamps with a low operating temperature since, otherwise, no suitable plastic is available.